Paperboard cartons or containers capable of holding a plurality of articles such as cans, bottles and the like are known. Such paperboard cartons are typically made from one or more blanks of paperboard, folded and glued together into a box.
Many of these paperboard containers have a built-in window in a side of the container so that the contents of the container may be viewed without opening the container. Although placing a window in a side of a container leaves all the corners of the box intact for vertical stiffness, it limits the viewing perspective of the articles contained within the box. With respect to some articles, it is also important to be able to view the article from a larger viewing angle and from other perspectives. For example, with glassware, it is often desirable to be able to view the glass contained within the box from above so that the lip of the glassware can be examined.
Cartons for packaging articles including dividers or separators for segregating the articles from each other have been proposed in the past. However, many of these prior art cartons require insertion of a separate divider, which means using a greater amount of paper board and increases the cost of the overall carton. In addition, many cartons possessing dividers require a separate operation to insert the dividers, which adds to the cost of the carton. Some efforts have been made to provide cartons with integral dividers. However, formation of the divider typically requires cumbersome folding steps after the box is expanded from a sleeve and glued together. Furthermore, the cartons cannot be conveniently collapsed into a sleeve after the carton is glued together (except for the top) for transportation to the user. Thus, the packer of the articles must have facilities and/or personnel available for gluing the box together and for folding the dividers on-site, at the time of packing, which increases cost and inconvenience.